Witness Protect
by laibballfan
Summary: Marissa and her two best friends stumble upon a horrific scene. When they are seen, they must do whatever it takes to survive. Cullens will be introduced. Slightly OOC. ALL HUMAN...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so first off, let me apologize to my faithful readers. I've had this idea rolling around in my brain for a long LONG time. And it just is getting annoying. So I'm writing this out, hoping to get it out and see if I can keep it at bay until I finish High School Heartache****. I got this idea after a dream (I know, sounds like a certain author we all know and love).**

**I hope that I have a bunch of twists and turns in store for the characters that you will enjoy.**

**SUMMARY: Marissa is a sixteen-year old high school student from Orlando. While out one night with her two best friends, they see something horrible. Unfortunately, they are seen. Marissa and her friends are in danger and need to take drastic measures to survive. Will Marissa and her friends make it? Who will help them along the way?**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, but I love her characters, so I'm playing around with them.**

**MPOV (Marissa)**

"Wasn't Brad Pitt gorgeous in that movie? UGH!!! What I wouldn't give to be the nanny that steals his affection from Angelina." I laughed at my best friend Tammy. Tammy has had the same crush on Brad Pitt for as long as I've known her.

"Actually, Tam… I still don't see it. Brad just doesn't do it for me. I guess he's just too old for me or something…" I threw that last part out there just to see her reaction. She got very defensive when it came to "her" Brad Pitt.

"WHAT?!?!?! Brad Pitt is timeless. He has those gorgeous eyes. Those amazing lips. Dimples to die for, and did you see those abs? I mean, come on. Are you a lesbian or something? You'd have to be gay to not appreciate that amazing specimen of mmmmmmmm…" Tammy's face as a little red from her rant.

Susie, my other best friend and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. We were used to this side of Tammy. Some saw her as obsessive, but we knew our Tammy. She was realistic and just like every other teenage girl in America with a crush on a celebrity.

Susie was just like Tammy in that respect, except she preferred Johnny Depp. Personally, I didn't like either one, but I knew when to keep my mouth shut.

My two best friends were very similar to each other in a lot of ways. They were both cheerleaders, but they were smart. So no stereotypes for them. Tammy wanted to be a pediatrician. She keeps talking about how she's going to find a cure for cystic fibrosis. She wants to get into Harvard Medical school and is dating the school's senior quarterback. She's the picture of "All-American Girl". Blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny, and to top it off, she's one of the nicest girls in school.

Susie is a fiery redhead. She has a bit of a temper if you piss her off, and she's pretty fierce if you mess with her friends. She's at the top of our class. Susie wants to be a dancer though. With her long, long legs, she's amazing to watch on stage or the sidelines. Her post-high school goals include only one place: Julliard. Obviously, she's the best dancer on the cheerleading squad, and has even helped choreograph most of their routines.

Sometimes, it amazed me that we were friends at all. I was the bookworm of our group. I was second in our graduating class and worked hard at school. I wouldn't mind being a cheerleader, but I don't like having people look at me, especially since I'm not very pretty. Well, that's not entirely true. I have dark blondish hair that's caught somewhere between straight and wavy. The one thing I love about my hair is that it's so long. I've been growing it out for three years now. It's all the way down to the small of my back and I'm thankful for whoever invented strengthening shampoo. I have very few split ends. I'm average build and not very tall. I have yet to receive much of a chest which also explains why I don't have too many guys wanting to date me at school. I'm just Marissa Jenkins.

Most people at school can't believe that Tammy and Susie want to hang out with me. Those two are pretty much guaranteed spots on the prom and homecoming courts, and I'm definitely not. But what most people don't know is that Tammy, Susie, and I became friend at the hospital when we were born. The nurses said they never saw anything like it, but our parents love to tell this story.

We were all born within hours of each other. Each mom was holding us and showing us to relatives at the window while the three of us screamed. Our moms found this funny that we all shared the same temper even though we were only hours old. The moms then took it upon themselves to "introduce" their daughters to each other. As soon as we all opened our eyes long enough to glance at the other girls, we were silent and my mom swears that we all giggled at the same moment. From that moment on, we were stuck with each other. We've hardly fought over the years, and our only problems have been deciding who would step in as maid of honor at each other's weddings.

We continued walking home from the theater. Our houses were just about five blocks away when we heard a woman scream. All three of us stopped dead in our tracks when we realized that up ahead a struggle was going on.

"Should we get help?" Susie asked?

"Who can we get?" Tammy was scared white. Her red cheeks had blanched and she was frozen.

Just as she spoke those words, the man pulled a gun from his back and aimed it at the woman. The gunshot sounded nothing like the movie we had just finished watching. All of us stopped moving and were frozen in fear.

I realized that the man had just murdered this woman in cold blood, but I couldn't have stopped it even if I had moved faster. I realized we were right beside a dumpster and grabbed my best friends. I pulled us behind the dumpster quickly and we hid as best as we could, for fear that we would be next.

I knew from my father that he would need a good description of the suspect if he was going to be able to arrest someone. I made a mental note of his features as he stood up and turned towards where we had just been standing two minutes ago. He was about six-feet tall. He had sandy blonde hair that was styled in short spikes on top his head. He had either blue or green eyes underneath dark black bushy eyebrows. He had a scruffy beard forming on his cheeks, like he hadn't shaved in a few days. I saw that he wore a shirt that the bouncers of a local club wore and dark denim jeans. He couldn't be more than 30 years old. I held my hands over my friends' mouths to keep them quiet as this murderer walked quickly out of the alleyway.

When I was sure he was gone, I finally spoke. "We have to run and tell my dad. We have to let him know what happened."

Tammy spoke first. "What about her? Should we check to see if she's still a… a…" Susie and I knew she was trying to say alive, but just couldn't get the words out.

I thought a moment. I knew that my dad wouldn't be pleased if we "compromised the crime scene" but I was with Tammy. I wanted to see if she was dead, but hoped that she wasn't and that we could get help quickly.

"Susie, get your cell out. Call 9-1-1 and get them here as soon as possible. Tammy? You're the future doctor, can you come with me. You're the biology whiz, if she's still alive, maybe we can help." Tammy nodded at me as Susie reached into her pocket and called 9-1-1. Tammy and I cautiously removed ourselves from our hiding spot. We made our way over to the woman who was now lying in a massive pool of blood. It was obvious as we got nearer that she wasn't breathing.

Tammy and I cried silent tears as we realized we were too late. Sirens were coming closer and getting louder. I reached out and held Tammy's hand as Susie joined us. She grabbed my other hand while we waited. For two minutes we stood frozen, staring at the body of this woman who looked to be in her twenties. What had she done to deserve to die?

"MARISSA!" I heard my father's voice as footstep grew louder. But I couldn't feel anything anymore. As the world grew black, I heard shouting as my father and his coworkers rushed to the scene of this murder.

The police began helping the three of us after all of us had fainted, trying to revive us. None of them noticed the man standing across the street glaring into the alleyway before he disappeared into the shadows.

**A/N: Okay, so there's the first chapter. What do you think? Please let me know. Send me a review please! My plan is to finish High School Heartache by the end of January and then I can get to work on this and my other story. I am working on chapters for all these stories, so updates may come as soon as it's possible for me.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I've been inspired. So I hope that this chapter helps get things going with this story. I really have this story pouring out of me. I am still working on the other story, but this one may get updated as often as possible. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Send me a review and let me know what I can do to improve or whatnot… love you all, you are wonderful.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I hope you don't mind me playing around with her characters though.**

**MPOV**

The next couple days passed slowly, but I remember only a few details of that time. My mom, Renee, was always there to be my support system. Tammy, Susie and I had to give a statement to practically every single police officer that worked within Orlando. Although, Tammy and Susie never had Charlie going on and on at their homes about paying attention to details. I was the only one who really paid attention to what the suspect looked like.

They went to the club and interviewed all the bouncers, but none of them fit my description. Charlie and the rest of the force had a drawing of the man I had seen. I was never allowed out of the house without a friend or parent with me. Charlie believed that it wasn't safe for me. He tried to get Susie and Tammy's parents to do the same, but they didn't believe that we were in any danger. After all, we were just kids in high school.

********************************************************

The night before I was supposed to return to school, I was by myself in the house. All the doors were locked and my parents had had to run to my aunt and uncle's for a moment. The phone rang suddenly and I jumped. I paused the movie I had been watching and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" I asked trying to mask my fear that was silly to have.

"Hello Marissa." The voice was creepy and raspy.

"Who… who is this?" my voice shook with fear as the person on the other line.

"Why don't you tell me. You seem to be pretty good at telling the police who I am." The voice laughed.

"No…" I breathed.

"Be warned. I'll be seeing you." I hung up as the voice started laughing again. I had tears coming down my face when my parents came back home.

"Marissa! What's wrong?" my mother rushed over to where I sat crumpled on the floor.

"Mom! Dad! He… he called… he knows who I am… where I live.. Our number… What are we going to do?" I sobbed into my mother's and father's chest. I just felt so helpless.

"We'll figure something out, Marissa. Don't you worry about it." My father's voice was strong and confident. But I could still hear the fear that was being hidden underneath.

******************************************************

Susie, Tammy and I had finally made it back to school after missing three days. We were walking to and from classes while Tammy clung to her boyfriend Kyle. Kyle knew what happened, but wasn't sure how to help. As the day ended, we all walked to our cars.

Susie got into her red convertible. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm going to go home and spend the night with my parents before I head off to dance class." We all waved good-bye before turning back to each other.

Kyle was telling us about a party that he was planning on throwing at his house. "It's gonna be great. I've got a band coming to play and everything. I was thinking tha…"

We turned as an explosion. We all turned towards the school entrance and screamed! Susie's convertible was a ball of fire. "SUSIE!!!!!!" We all ran closer to where the car was burning at the entrance of the school.

Dad and the rest of the police force showed up within minutes along with the fire department. The firemen immediately put out the fire, but it was obvious that Susie was dead. Her remains lay charbroiled in the front seat.

Tammy clung to Kyle while she cried. Charlie rushed to where I stood. I vaguely remember he leading me away from the accident and placing me in the cruiser. I loathed this car, but I doubt I would be able to drive without killing myself.

Maybe that's what the criminal wanted. For us to be dead. Oh my God! Susie was dead because of that bastard!

We drove to Susie's home to tell her parents. I could hear her mother's screams of pain as my father told them the news. She collapsed in the doorframe as Susie's dad tried to hold her up. I watched the anguish on their faces as they grieved for their only daughter.

Eventually we made it home that night. Mom was waiting for us and rushed out to help me into the house. She practically pulled me up the stairs to my bedroom. She helped me undress and helped me into bed. I fell asleep knowing my mother was sitting in the rocking chair beside my bed. I thought I heard my parents whispering beside me, but I was too tired.

"Charlie, I can't lose my baby. We have to take her away."

"Renee, we can't do that. It would be too easy to find us."

"But Charlie, I can't let him hurt her. She can't die. I won't be able to survive without her."

"We'll figure something out, Renee. I won't let anyone hurt my little girl."

I drifted off into a dreamless sleep after that. When I woke up the next morning, both parents were sleeping near my bed. Mom was still in the rocking chair covered in a small quilt. Dad was on the floor at the foot of my bed with his head resting in his arms. I smiled at my family. I was scared and didn't want to them to go through the pain I had seen on Susie's parents' faces last night. I vowed in that moment to stay as safe as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this story is just flowing out of me. I can't stop thinking about it and I just keep getting inspired to write, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know I haven't introduced the Cullens (yet), but I promise that they will be in this story soon. Plus, many of you may be wondering where Bella is, well you'll find out next chapter.**

**Send me a review and let me know your thoughts, questions, or comments please…**

**DISCLAIMER: still not her…**

**MPOV**

The next Saturday we were going to a funeral for Susie. It all happened so quickly. One day Tammy, Susie, and I were all hanging out, the next we were witnessing a murder. Now we were mourning the murder of Susie, a sixteen-year-old girl who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It wasn't fair. But then again, was life ever really fair?

Tammy's family sat on the other side of the aisle. All of our school seemed to show up for the funeral. Everyone in black. Boxes of Kleenex and tissues were being passed up and down the aisles as we stared forward at the preacher and the large pictures of my best friend. Her urn was placed on a pedestal surrounded by flowers.

My parents held my hand or wrapped an arm around my shoulders while the service was going on. Tammy and I clung to each other during the reception that followed. I never understood why people gathered to eat after a funeral. It never made sense. And I couldn't force any food into my mouth right now. I pushed it around my plate while people kept coming up to me and Tammy offering their sympathy.

Finally, we were able to go home that night. Susie's parents made Tammy and I take a bouquet of flowers each and promise to come over to help her mother clean her room.

I got home that night and went straight up to bed. I hadn't eaten all day and was exhausted from the day's activities. I stripped down and hung the black dress up, placing it back in the closet. I turned back to my bed and saw an envelope with my name in black ink lying on the pillow.

I opened it and gasped when I saw what was written on it.

"_One down…_

_By the way, you looked beautiful at the service today"_

I fainted and landed in a clump by my bed. My parents rushed into the room finding me in my underwear holding the note. My mother screamed and I woke up. She was holding the note when I opened my eyes.

"Charlie… he was here! He was in Marissa's room!" My mother's face was as white as I'm sure my own was.

"Renee, what are you talking about?" Charlie's face was red as he helped me up off the floor and tried to cover my mostly naked body with a blanket.

Mom handed him the card and his face got redder as he read the note. He stormed out of the room within seconds and I could hear him a few minutes later yelling on the phone.

"THIS PSYCHOPATH WAS IN MY HOUSE, DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN. MY FAMILY AND I COULD HAVE BEEN HERE. I WANT PROTECTION FOR MY FAMILY AND MS. SWANSON'S. THIS GUY IS COMING BACK TO TAKE CARE OF THESE GIRLS. I HAVE THE CARD IN MY HAND THAT PROVES SUSIE'S DEATH WASN'T ACCIDENTAL." I had dressed in my pajamas and walked downstairs. My mother and I sat side by side while we watched my father on the phone. We wrapped our arms around each other.

"FINE, JUST GET THEM OVER HERE AND THERE. I'M NOT TAKING CHANCES WITH MY FAMILY'S LIFE!" My father slammed the phone down on the receiver causing it to come crashing to the floor. The sound of the crash caused both my mother and I to jump.

"Don't go anywhere without someone around you Marissa, do you understand me? This guy obviously saw you and your friends that night. I have a bunch of the guys coming here and to Tammy's house to keep you all safe. In the mean time, I don't want you without someone around you. And I want someone to check your car before you drive it each time. Promise me, please?"

I nodded not able to find my voice. I knew this was all to keep me safe, but I didn't feel safe. I didn't feel safe at all.

********************************************************

The next day I was exhausted from not sleeping at all. I forced down a bowl of cereal when a knock on the door caused me to jump a mile in the air. My heart returned to normal as I heard Tammy's light voice enter the kitchen.

"Come on, Marissa. We promised Susie's mom that we'd be there in ten minutes to help her. I don't know if she could do this alone. We need to be there for her." Tammy gave my mom a hug and headed out to their car.

"Bye mom. I'll call before we head home. I love you." I gave my mom a hug and headed out to Tammy's mom's car. We drove in silence and I noticed that we were being followed by a couple police cars. I guess dad was serious about the protection for us.

It only took us four hours to pack up all of Susie's things. Her mom made sure that we each took about ten to twenty things each for us to keep. She wanted us to have some things to remember our fallen friend. Tammy took a bunch of clothes, pictures, and dried flowers. I took a book that Tammy, Susie, and I had kept all our notes to each other in from seventh grade when we all discovered boys. I took a blue striped shirt that I had given her for Christmas last year. But I couldn't take more than pictures. I wanted to have as many pictures as possible. I felt like a part of me was missing without Susie here to giggle and talk about celebrities or boys. It was heart-breaking.

I returned home and had a quiet dinner with my parents. Just before bed, our phone rang. I heard my mother answer it.

"Jenkins' residence…"

She screamed and by the time dad and I reached her, she had collapsed beside the phone. I could hear a voice coming from the phone.

"He… hello?" I said timidly.

"Marissa? This is Officer Smithson. I'm over at Tammy's house. I need to talk to your father now."

"What? What's going on? Did something happen?" I felt the phone being ripped out of my hand as my father began speaking.

"Chief Jenkins… Smithson, what's going on?"

His face blanched and I saw his hand start to shake as his eyes flickered to me. He continued to listen to the officer on the other line. When he hung up, I finally demanded that someone tell me what was going on.

"TELL ME! TAMMY'S MY FRIEND. I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!" I knew my face was red, but I needed to know that Tammy was all right.

"Marissa, you need to sit down. I have something I have to tell you."

I collapsed onto the couch and stared up at my father. He sighed before sitting in front of me. "Tammy went to bed early tonight, so no one was really paying attention. Her mother just went to check on her and found her. Marissa… She's dead. Someone strangled her tonight."

The last thing I heard before the world went black was my mother sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so it's been a couple weeks. But this chapter just seemed to flow out of me. I hope you all like it. I also hope you all will see how I plan to integrate the TWILIGHT characters into my story. I think you will like the upcoming chapters, especially since the CULLENS begin making appearances. Please give this story a chance. I think it could be my best yet. ****This chapter should help explain a lot about what's happening and it foreshadows a lot. I hope you enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephenie Meyer, but I hope you like my story anyway.**

**MPOV**

I can't believe I agreed to this. My poor parents… How was I supposed to leave them? Well, I guess this alternative was better than what some psycho stalker had in store. After going down to the precinct with both my parents, Tammy's and Susie's parents both hugged me and begged my parents to keep me safe. They were grieving their own children, and yet, they were more worried about keeping me alive than anything else. Tammy's parents, Susie's parents, and my parents all went down a small hallway towards where I knew Tammy's body would be.

I was left alone with dad's partner, Billy. Billy was nice and his children and I had always been friendly when we had to hang out. His son Jacob was a year younger than me. He had two daughters that were five and seven years older than me. Billy was sitting beside me feeding me chocolate and diet soda.

"Listen, Marissa… I'm about to say something that is going to probably come across as obvious." He looked at me for approval to continue. I nodded and waited for him to finish.

"Your parents love you. You are their world. They don't want anything _tragic_ to happen to you. You need to be safe and alive."

I really was ready to tell him _'duh'_ but let him continue.

"Marissa… would you consider going into witness protection until we can catch this guy?" Billy's eyes were searching my own for my response. He was hoping that I would agree, it was obvious on his face.

"Um, what? What is witness protection exactly? I mean, we have people watching the house now, isn't that protection?" It sounded like I should know what witness protection was, especially since I was the police chief's daughter, but I was drawing a big blank. Then again, I had been through a lot in the last two weeks.

"Well, what you have right now is police protection. You're right, that does sound like we're protecting one of our witnesses, but witness protection is a little different. You would die…"

"WHOA! WHAT! You just said I had to do whatever it takes to stay alive. Now you want me to die. Are you nuts, Billy?" I stood up and was ready to go find my father.

"Let me finish, Marissa… to everyone here, it would appear that you die. Your friends from school, your family, they would all believe that you are dead. You can't tell your mom and dad. They need to believe that you are gone. If this guy is watching your house, your phone, he'll know you're really alive if your parents are grieving. I know that sounds cruel, but they will get to see you again. After you die, the police will place you somewhere safe. I started looking into somewhere, somewhere you can still go to school but have someone near you if you need help. Do you remember Cassie, my oldest daughter? She's 23 now."

I nodded. I was really starting to feel numb.

Billy continued. "Cassie lives in California. She's married now and has a baby on the way."

"Congratulations," I mumbled. I was getting confused. I had no idea what Billy was talking about.

"Cassie and her husband live near a private school. It's called Cullen Academy. I can pull some strings and get you in at that school. Cassie would be just down the street if you needed a friendly face to help you. Her husband is a teacher at the school. You'd get to stay in school while you waited for us to get this guy. The department would provide you with an allowance so you would have money for clothes and things. You can't take anything with you, obviously, but we will get you clothes, a makeover, everything you would need to start a new life. You get a new name, new look, a new identity."

I looked back at Billy. "What happens when this guy is caught? Do I just come back and knock on my parents' door and say, 'surprise, I'm not really dead' or do I stay buried and dead?"

"Well, we'd have the trial. Once your testimony puts this guy away for life, you would be free to return to your life here. Your parents will forgive the department for taking you away temporarily if it means that you can live a long, happy, and healthy life. What do you say?" Billy was like a second father to me. I trusted him with my life.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Will I be able to call and check on my parents?" I wouldn't go if I couldn't at least hear from my family once in a while.

"Well… we could get it so Cassie would call me. I don't know if it'd work if you called, but I promise to send emails to Cassie and she can relate anything back to me, would that work?"

I knew he was trying to help me out, but it just seemed so helpless. I had no idea what to do. Before I knew what was happening I was nodding and Billy jumped onto the phone. He had called six people, including his daughter by the time my parents returned.

Billy told me the only thing we had to do was plan my death, and we'd be all set. Charlie said he wasn't letting me out of his sights until we caught this guy. He was planning on coming to school with me tomorrow. After school, we would be coming to the precinct so he could get a little work done. Billy made a comment about having Jacob come by and keep me company. I knew better. I would be spending time with Billy planning my demise… If it were anyone else, it might be exciting, but in all honesty, I was as close to crying as I could get.

***********************************************************************************

School the next day was worse than after Susie's death. No one would leave me alone. Add the fact that my father was following me around, well let's just say, if I was trying to get a boyfriend, it wasn't going to happen. People either avoided me like the plague or swarmed around me to offer their condolences. The people who swarmed around me included Tammy's boyfriend, Kyle.

Kyle was taking Tammy's death as hard as me and her parents. I knew that he had loved Tammy, but having your true love taken from you had to be like shooting someone directly in their heart. Part of me was thankful that I had never fallen in love with anyone. I don't know how I would leave someone I loved besides my family. Honestly, I had never even had a serious crush on a boy before. Jacob and I had dated for about two weeks, but that was the extent of my history with boys. I wasn't really interested, and apparently, neither were they.

I hated keeping this secret from my parents. The car ride from school to the police station was excruciating. Even though my father and I didn't really talk, I had this secret that I couldn't tell him. I had this secret and I wanted more than anything to shout it to him. But I kept my mouth shut. I knew that Billy had been right when he said my parents would forgive me for deceiving them if it meant I was alive in the end. That short ride seemed to last an hour, but eventually we were pulling into the parking lot.

I walked in with my father's arm firmly around my waist. He never walked that way with me, even when I was little and even more clumsy than I am now. He sat me down beside his desk and Billy's. Billy was sitting there, so he left me to go find his boss. Once he was far enough away, Billy leaned close to me to tell me the plan.

"You're going to go with me and Jacob for doughnuts and coffee. In about an hour, I'm going to go to the store to buy doughnuts and coffee for the guys. While we're in there, one of our men will come in. He's going to act like a robber. He'll end up shooting you. You're going to have a safety vest on underneath your shirt. He's going to shoot you in your stomach. When the bullet hits the vest, it'll puncture a blood packet. The blood packet will show up for everyone to witness. The momentum of the bullet should knock you over and possibly bruise your stomach. You'll need to make your breathing shallow for Jacob and everyone to see. I'll call for an ambulance and once inside, send Jake back here to your father. He'll tell your father that you were shot, and get him to get to the hospital. Inside the ambulance will be a body that looks just like you. That body will be taken inside the hospital. The driver will drop you off at the airport. Your flight leaves in five hours. Cassie and her husband will pick you up. She will call me by one to let me know you have arrived. Tomorrow, she's taking you to get your hair changed. She even talked about taking you shopping. Any questions?"

My head was spinning. I would never get to say goodbye to my parents. I was scared, but knew that Billy had worked hard on this plan. I trusted him. I felt bad for lying to people, including Jacob, but especially my parents. I just hoped this wouldn't kill them.

My dad returned shortly after that. I had to get into the bathroom and put on the vest. My dad insisted that someone go with me in case the guy had managed to slip into the station and hide in the bathroom. Of course, Billy offered to go with me since my dad had to catch up on work.

I changed quickly. And Billy checked to make sure I was wearing everything correctly and that I was protected thoroughly. I returned to my seat near Billy and Dad's desks. Jacob was there by the time I returned. We chatted for a while and he seemed genuinely concerned for my safety. I was going to miss Jake, he was a good friend.

Like an alarm clock, Billy stood up and said loudly that he was hungry. He asked the other guys if they wanted some coffee and doughnuts, which went over pretty well. I guess it's true what they say about cops and doughnuts. Dad even was in the mood for the sugar. Billy asked dad if it was okay for me to get out of the station for a while and ride with him and Jake.

I thought dad was about to say no when Jake came to my rescue. "Come on, Mr. Jenkins. Marissa needs to get out with only friends around her. Besides, do you think anything will happen if she sticks with me and dad?"

"All right, Jake, but if she comes back with so much as a hair out of place, I don't think I will be able to forgive you son."

I almost panicked and backed out of the plan. I didn't want my father blaming Jake or Billy for this. Billy seemed to sense this and spoke up. "Don't worry, Charlie. I'll make sure that your daughter is safe and has a long healthy life. She's like my little girl too." He smiled down at me and I knew those words were sincere.

I got to sit up front with Billy while Jake got in the back of Billy's cruiser. I laughed when he started playing around. "I'm innocent I tell you. I swear I didn't do it. I was framed. Please Ms. Jenkins, don't arrest me." By the time Billy had started the engine I was laughing so hard that I was crying. And then I couldn't stop crying.

I think Billy was seriously worried, as was Jake. I didn't want to say goodbye to my life. I may be in a serious situation right now, but I didn't want this to be the last day I was Marissa Jenkins. Jake assumed I was crying for Susie and Tammy and tried to touch me through the cage. Billy knew better and whispered in my ear, "It'll be okay Marissa. You'll be safe. I'll make sure that everything and everyone here is safe as well. You just worry about you."

I nodded and pulled away from him. I calmed myself and soon we were arriving at the doughnut shop. I took a deep breath as I got out of the car. This was it. I was about to die with two friendly faces around me.

"I'd like six large coffees with extra sugar and creamers in a bag. Then I'd like two dozen doughnuts.'' Billy paid for his order and we moved over while we waited for the employees to get it ready for us.

The bell rang over the door and I held my breath. A woman and her young daughter came in laughing. They got in line to place their order. The next bell was the one I dreaded. The guy that came in looked like a homeless man. I knew better, especially when he locked eyes with Billy. Billy squeezed my arm slightly. It was enough to let me know that he was here, and that we were really about to do this.

The man shot a bullet up in the air and the screaming started. Billy went into cop mode, but not before the guy grabbed me. "Everyone on the floor, that includes you copper!"

I knew my face was white. Jacob's face was horror-struck, but Billy forced him to get down on the ground. Billy's voice was the next thing I heard. "Now, let's be calm about this. Let's not do anything we'll regret."

"Regret! You want me to show you regret. I'll start shooting people. I bet you would regret it if innocent people died here today. Now, fill this bag with money." The lady behind the counter filled a bag with money and handed it to me. He pulled me out the front door, keeping himself shielded from Billy. Once outside he got near the cars and turned me to face him.

"Marissa, you have the vest on right?" I nodded, still unbelieving that this was happening. I handed the moneybag over to the man and closed my eyes.

I felt the gunshots rather than heard them. I felt my body being pushed backwards as I fell to the pavement. My hands instinctively went to my stomach where red liquid was coming out. I could barely breathe. I knew the wind had just been knocked out of me, but I couldn't have prepared myself for what happened next.

Billy ran to me and was already on his walkie talkie calling for an ambulance. One must have been waiting for his call, because it didn't seem like I was on the pavement very long. I looked around at the people of Orlando as they screamed and cried. Jacob had tears coming down his face as he tried to hold my hand. Billy was trying to reassure me that I would be okay.

Once the ambulance showed up, I saw Billy send Jacob back to the precinct to tell my father. He looked back at me once before running as fast as I've ever seen him run. I was quickly loaded onto a stretcher and gauze pads we placed on my "wound" while they moved me to the ambulance. Once the doors were shut, Billy was ripping my shirt off of me. He started taking the vest off of me. He handed me a wash cloth to wipe the remnants of the blood from my stomach. I had to change in the back of the moving vehicle into a sweat shirt and pants. I was given a hat to put my hair up in. The body that looked like me was loaded onto the stretcher as we made our way towards the hospital. Billy handed me a picture of Cassie, an airline ticket, and $75.00.

"Take this. I know it's not much, but it will get you started until you can get on your feet. Cassie has clothes and everything for you there. All you have to do is make your flight and find Cassie near baggage claim. She'll be looking for you. I will make sure your parents are okay. And I **WILL** be seeing you again, so don't you dare say goodbye to me." He hugged me once before pushing me towards the seats up front.

The back doors flew open and the body was unloaded and rushed inside. The driver returned a few moments later. He sighed and shook his head. "Well, kid… I guess you need a ride to the airport. Let's get going then."

And with that, I was done being Marissa Jenkins. According to my ticket in my hand, I was now Isabella Marie Swan. I cried silent tears as I saw my father's cruiser and my mother's car pull into the parking lot as we were pulling out onto the road. I cried when I thought of how they were going to bury me like Tammy and Susie. I just hoped this crazy plan worked.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, in this chapter Bella becomes a character. Marissa becomes Bella Swan. I hope you like how I start introducing the characters from TWILIGHT. Please send me a review and let me know.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. But the plot for this story is my own creation.**

**ON WITH THE SHOW.**

**I(sabella)POB**

As the plane landed and people began clapping, I had only one thought running through my head, "I am not Marissa Jenkins anymore. I am Isabella Marie Swan."

I wasn't sure about the name. Maybe I could shorten it and make it liveable. Izzy? Ella? Sabel? Bella? The last one seemed the best. Maybe I could go by Bella Swan for the duration of my stay. I hoped that it wouldn't be that long. I hadn't even gotten off the plane yet, and I was already counting the minutes until I could get back on a plane and go back to Florida.

I was in one of the last rows, so I was one of the last people off the plane. At least it had been a direct flight. I took off at 9:15 from Orlando International Airport and was landing at 9:30 at LAX. You got to love time zones. That made it 12:30 in the morning back at home. I wonder how long I had been dead. I wonder how long my parents had been screaming, crying. I missed my mom. I missed my dad. I wished with all my heart that I could be back home with them in my own bed.

Finally, I made it off the plane and smelled the smog before I saw it. I made my way through the airport. I sat on the tram taking me to baggage claim and almost laughed. Brad Pitt was in the tram with me. He was smiling and signing autographs. I had him sign my ticket. I would have loved to shown Tammy when I got home. She would have gone bonkers. I started crying silently after he signed my ticket. I was sure he thought I was nuts but I missed my best friends.

I stepped off the tram and walked to baggage claim. I immediately saw Cassie. She was standing with a friendly looking man. "Hey Cassie." I said. I had no emotion in my voice. I was tired, sad, and not wanting to be here.

"Hey Isabella. It's been forever. I'm glad to see you, even if it's not the best of circumstances." She hugged me tightly while the tears left my eyes and made their way down my cheek. I normally would have felt bad for making a scene in the airport, but I was beyond caring at this point.

"Sorry, Cassie… I've been doing that a lot lately. And by the way, can you call me Bella. Isabella is way too… stuffy." I tried to smile up at her, but my heart wasn't in it.

"Sure thing, Bella. I like that. I don't think you ever got to meet my husband. This is Sam. He'll be one of your teachers at school. He teachers Environmental Science and Mythology. Both classes are electives, but you don't have to take them if you don't want." Sam smiled at me and gave me a one-armed hug before leading Cassie and me out the door. We stayed away from where Brad Pitt was leaving in case some stray paparazzi crew decided to take our picture. No need to alert the world that I'm still alive.

The drive to Sam and Cassie's house was quiet. They started out by talking to me and asking questions, but I could only grunt in response or remain silent as I looked out the window. Once we got to Sam an Cassie's house, we walked silently inside. Sam led me to my bedroom.

"You have the entire second floor to yourself. We turned the upstairs bedroom into our den and made the downstairs den into the nursery. It just seemed easier. Anyway, there's a bunch of books up here in the den. There's a computer, but Billy said you can't email anyone as Marissa and you can't contact anyone back home. However, if you need to work on homework or whatever, it's there. We have DSL, so feel free to help yourself." He let me peek inside. There were bookshelves around every part of the walls, except for where the desk and computer sat. A comfortable looking chair sat in front of the chair. Two bean bag chairs were on the floor near the shelves. At least I would have plenty to read while I was here.

"Here's the bathroom. You have this one to yourself. Cassie went out and bought a bunch of new towels, and body washes, and girl stuff I guess. If you need anything, let us know, we'll take you to get it or buy it for you." The bathroom was nice, it was a light blue and yellow. It had a nice shower and would work just fine.

"Finally, here's your bedroom. We weren't really sure what you would like, but you have a double bed, a desk to work at, Cassie picked out your bedding. I hope you like purple, because she went wild with purple in here." He opened the door and let me in. He wasn't kidding about the purple. There was a purple print for the wall paper, purple curtains, purple bedding, purple throw pillows… basically it looked like purple threw up in this room.

"Well, I'll let you get settled. Bella, I'm glad you're here. Billy and Jacob talk about you all the time. We'll keep you safe." He left the door open as I sat down on the bed.

I heard Cassie talking on the phone downstairs. "No, she's here. She's…. fine, well, I don't know if fine is the best word. She's alive. I hope you get this guy. This can't be easy on her. Hold on, I'll check. BELLA?" Cassie was talking on the phone and then called to me.

"Yes?" I said as I came towards the top of the steps.

"It's my dad, he wants to talk to you. But if you'd rather not…" I practically ran down the steps to get to the phone.

"Billy?" I squeaked into the phone.

"Bella huh? I should've known that Isabella wasn't going to stick. Oh well. How are you?"

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!?!?! How do you think I am? How is my… how is everyone?" I stopped myself in case whatever phone he was one was bugged.

"Oh, well today was a rough day… Jacob has locked himself in his room and refuses to talk to me. I think he's mad that I made that promise to Charlie about keeping Marissa safe. He thinks that I let him down." He sighed and I took the moment to prod him for more information.

"How are Charlie and Renee?" I sat down on the bottom step while I waited for him to continue.

"Well, they're taking it pretty rough. Charlie thinks this is his fault, like he should've kept her safer. Renee is, well Renee is taking this pretty rough. Marissa was their only child. She's having a hard time accepting that she's gone. Don't worry… the guys in the station are keeping an eye on them to make sure the grief doesn't make them do anything crazy."

"Keep them safe for me, Billy. Keep them safe so I have someone to come home to." I kept my voice as even as I could.

"I will kiddo. Bella? Keep my Cassie safe. Don't let her do too much during this pregnancy, okay?"

I had to laugh. Billy was like every other father. He worried about his daughter, even when she was across the country. I handed the phone back to Cassie and went back upstairs. Billy would keep my family safe so I could return to them.

*************************************************************

The next morning, I got up early. Well, it was early for California. It was 9 am in Florida. I went down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Sam was down there already.

"Oh, good morning, Bella. I was just getting some breakfast before heading to school. Do you care to join me?" I had completely forgotten it was Friday.

"Oh, um… sure… I guess. I just couldn't sleep in any longer." Sam laughed at my comment as I grabbed a muffin and some juice."

"Um, Bella… most people wouldn't think that six AM is sleeping in." His smile and laugh was infectious, and I soon found myself smiling with him.

"True, but since my body is still on eastern time, nine AM is. Do I have school today too?"

Sam coughed and shook his head as he spoke, "No, today you and Cassie are going to spend some of my hard-earned money. You need a hair cut, a new wardrobe, the works. Billy said you need a new look so you don't look like Marissa anymore."

I nodded and we returned to being solemn. I stared at my muffin and juice as if they were the most interesting thing ever.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you come to the school after you get some clothes and your haircut. You can meet the headmaster and maybe even tour the school. I can lead you around the school after 2. I have a free period from 2 o'clock on. What do you say?"

"I guess it would be nice to know where I'm going. Can I get my schedule today?" I didn't want to come across as completely clueless Monday.

"I think that can be arranged. I'll talk to the guidance counselor first thing this morning. Just do me a favor and don't let my wife drag you too many places today. I'd like to have a few dollars left in our bank account." He winked at me as he stood up and gathered his things for the day.

Soon I was sitting alone in the kitchen. I realized quickly that I needed to distract myself. I needed to find something to do so I wasn't thinking about home. I went upstairs and took a long shower. Once out, I dressed in one of the outfits Cassie had picked up for me. Of course, it was mainly purple, but hey, she was letting me live with them.

After brushing out my hair and getting dressed I went down to the den. I turned on the computer and looked at the books while I waited for it to turn on. I hooked up to the internet. I went to pull up AOL, and was shocked by one of the headlines.

"Orlando mourns deaths of teens"

ORLANDO: Three sophomores at a local high school have been killed in the course of a week and a half here in Orlando. The three females were best friends since they were infants according to multiple sources. The three deaths are all of questionable nature as well. One girl was burned alive as her car exploded when she was leaving school. Many students were present for her accident and called the event, "…the worst thing to happen at our school." The second death came just a few short days later when one of the girls was found in her bedroom strangled to death. The third death involved a mugging gone bad. The third female was shot by an unknown assailant when he was robbing a doughnut shop. Orlando PD state that the three deaths were tragic and request that the press respect the privacy of the families. Do we have a serial killer attacking the youth of Orlando? Or are we looking at a Final Destination conspiracy being acted out in Mickey's back yard?

I gawked at the computer. They were turning my life into a crappy horror film. My poor friends and family. I would've thrown the computer out the window if it had been mine. Instead I stood up and turned the damn thing off quickly.

"Tough morning?" I jumped when I heard Cassie's voice behind me.

"You could say that. I just read a news story about my death online. It was ridiculous. Hey! You're not supposed to be climbing stairs, what are you doing up here?" I had my hands on my hips and looked like my mother when she got angry with me.

"Sam and dad worry too much. I'll be fine if I climb the steps every once in a while." She matched my stance and we eventually started giggling.

"Okay, fine, but you aren't climbing the steps again without their permission, got it?"

"Fine, Isabella… I'll follow the rules if you do too."

"It's Bella, and fine. Now, I do believe we have to get me a haircut. Do you want me to drive or can you?" I helped her down the steps.

"I can drive. Besides, you don't know where anything is yet. Let me grab my purse, and I'll be ready to go." It took a few minutes to get Cassie into the car and ready to go, but soon we were on our way to the hair salon.

Once we got into the salon, I sat and started looking at magazines for ideas on how to change my hair. My boring brown hair would be going, and I was going to change colors. I decided in the car to go with a dark auburn color in honor of Susie. I'd like to get some blonde highlights, but I don't know if my hair will appreciate it or not.

"Good morning, ladies. So, who's the girl who won the free makeover?"

I almost burst out laughing at the story they told the hairdresser. If this was a first prize, I cringe to think what the second place person received. "I am, I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

I sounded like a liar. I was sure they were going to see through me. But no one did. I guess three hours of convincing myself on the plane made me a bit more believable. About three hours later, I was walking out of the salon. I was a dark red head with blonde high lights near my face. I looked fake though and I was surprisingly missing my brown hair.

Cassie took me to lunch and we had a great time catching up. I told her stories from back home and she told me what her and her other sister had been up to. Before we left, Cassie gave me a wrapped present.

"I know this won't help, but I figured that maybe you could use these while you were incognito." I was intrigued by her set up of the gift, so I tore open the package quickly. Inside, were boxes of disposable contacts. I was confused, because I didn't wear glasses or contacts.

Cassie leaned across the table before whispering. "They're non-prescription contacts. But they will make your eyes green. I thought that since we changed your hair, maybe we could change your eyes too. But I also got you this." She handed me a small velvet box. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. There were two charms on it already. One was a dance shoe, the other was a nurse's cap. "I thought you could keep a little part of your past with you. According to Dad, your two best friends were going to be a dancer and a doctor. I wish I could give them to you instead, but the charms will have to do."

I practically ran around the table to hug Cassie. "You're going to make a fantastic mom, Cassie. Thank you. This means more to me than any other gift."

After lunch we drove to the mall. Cassie and I quickly spent time buying a small but sufficient wardrobe for my time after school. I would be wearing a uniform while on campus. The uniform would be delivered over the weekend. After a couple hours, I had more bags than I thought I could carry, so we went back to the car.

Finally, it was time to visit the school. Intimidating was the only word that went through my brain as we drove through the gates. This school was huge, much bigger than my old school. The first thing I noticed were the uniforms. Everyone was wearing navy blazers with the Cullen Crest on the chest. The typical plaid skirts were around as well as khaki skirts, pants, and board shorts. At least I would look like everyone else.

Cassie parked the car and we walked quietly towards the front office. I noticed Sam inside the office waiting for us. "There they are," he said. "Mrs. Simpson, you remember my wife Cassie?"

The secretary nodded and turned her attention towards me. "And this must be your wife's cousin. Um, Isabella, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"I'm so sorry for your loss dear." My head jerked to attention as I tried to figure out how this woman would know.

Sam came to my rescue quickly. "Yes, Bella is still grieving the loss of her parents. Can you believe the drunk driver might actually get away with it?"

I guess this was the story that was going to be my life. Apparently, my parents died in a car accident. And I guess I was sent to live with my cousin. I was standing there waiting for Mrs. Simpson to get all the paperwork I needed when someone bumped into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I looked up into the most striking blue eyes. The boy that held them was looking down at me with a smile on his face. He had curly blonde hair and dimples.

"Um… that's okay. Usually I trip over everyone else, so I guess it's nice for once to not be the culprit." I smiled up at him.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. I'm a junior. And you are…"

"Bella… Bella Swan. I just moved here." Could I be anymore of a dork?

"Bella? I like that… it's unique. Then again, my name sounds like it's from the 1800s, so I'm not the best judge. Where did you move from?"

Before I could answer, I heard a kind voice call out, "Whitlock… in my office, now. We don't tolerate fighting in this school." I looked over to where the voice was coming and was stunned by the good looking man.

"Bella," Sam's voice brought me out of my daze. "This is headmaster Cullen. Headmaster, this is my wife's cousin, Bella Swan. She'll be starting school here on Monday."

"Jasper, get going!" Headmaster Cullen spoke to him again.

Jasper winked at me as he walked into the office. "I'll see you on Monday Bella."

"Welcome to Cullen Academy, Bella. This school has been in my family for centuries. I hope you like it here. For the most part, the students are well-behaved and courteous. Of course, we do have our trouble makers here and there." Headmaster Cullen's voice was calm and compassionate. He seemed like a warm person who genuinely cared about his students.

"I hope I fit in here. It's a beautiful school, from what I've seen. I was hoping to tour the campus today so I'm not so lost Monday." I began looking at my shoes and the tiled floor.

"Don't be scared, Bella. You'll do well here, I can just tell. Mr. Atera here can show you around this afternoon, and if you'd like, my daughter Alice has enough energy for four people on Monday mornings, she'd love to show you around. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to meet with this student. It was nice to meet you. Feel free to come see me anytime." And with that, Mr. Cullen walked back into his office to talk to Jasper.

**A/N: So, did you like how I incorporated Sam, Carlisle, and Jasper? Don't worry, Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Rose will be in the next chapter. Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler will also be there. Please send me a review and let me know your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, here's another chapter to get you into the beginning of Bella's new life. She finally meets Edward. I think I'm going to save the others for a later chapter/date. Hope you don't mind. I think you may like how I introduce them later. **

**Hope you had a wonderful new years everyone! Please read and review. I really appreciate the feedback. Much love!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Stephenie Meyer. Forgive me for using her characters.**

**BPOV**

I was in the car Monday morning with Sam. It was going to be weird calling him Mr. Atera during school and then Sam after school. The drive was pretty much silent. I didn't mind, I was still trying to figure out the best routes to each of my classes. Part of me hoped to meet someone nice today. Or maybe that Jasper could help me out, even if he did get in that fight.

We arrived in practically no time. I helped Sam grab his pile of papers and helped him carry it into his classroom. We stopped in the office so Sam could sign in. While inside, a short pixie-like girl bounded out of the Headmaster's office. She had short, brown hair and a big, bright smile.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice Cullen. My dad told me you might need help today. Would you like me to show you around?"

Headmaster Cullen was right. His daughter did have enough energy for four people. "Um, sure Alice. Let me help Sa… I mean, Mr. Atera with these things and then you can help me figure out the best way to get to my classes."

"I'll walk with you guys. Do you have a map of the school already." I nodded I figured Alice wasn't really going to let me do much talking this morning anyway.

Once we got to Sam's classroom, Alice dragged me and my bag from the room. She first took me to my locker so I could put my stuff away. Once there she took my schedule from me. Okay, your first class is just down the hall from your locker. Here's where your English class will be, room 108" She pointed to a door across the hall from where we were standing.

"Okay, next I have Spanish in room 206." I looked at Alice as she got a big smile on her face.

"Excelente! You and I have Spanish together. Let's go." She led me up a staircase and to our Spanish classroom.

We walked my entire day, before Alice said she wanted to go in search of her twin brother. " My brother Edward might have Biology with you. We're both sophomores like you. I'll have to introduce you to him. Then, you can meet my boyfriend, Jasper. He's such a gentleman."

"Wait, Jasper? As in Jasper Whitlock?" I felt a flicker of sadness when I found out that Jasper had a girlfriend.

"Yes! Do you know him?" Alice looked at me with a confused expression.

"Um, I came in Friday to see the school for the first time and he ran into me in the office. He was in a fight or something so he had to meet with your dad."

"Oh yeah, well, James deserved to get beat up. Edward and Emmett were involved too, but my guess is you didn't see them because they were probably cleaning up the mess."

"James? Emmett?" Who were all these people who were fighting.

"Yeah, well Emmett is my other brother. He's a senior here and the star lacrosse player. James is a jerk! He moved here at the beginning of the year and has been trying to get me into bed. But I've been with Jasper since last summer. So he keeps making stupid comments and finally Jazzy and my brothers couldn't take it anymore. They pounded him pretty good. I'm surprised they didn't rip his head off."

I listened with rapt attention as we made our way towards one end of a long hallway. I could hear music coming from the last room. There was someone playing the piano. The song they played was bright, fast, and cheerful. I was about to speak when Alice made a comment.

"Oooh.. He's playing mom's favorite song." Alice started walking faster and motioned to me to stay as quiet as possible.

We got outside the door and stopped to peek inside a small window. I gasped when I saw him. He and Alice looked nothing alike. It was obvious that they weren't identical twins. He looked tall and lanky, but was gorgeous. He had a mess on wavy bronze hair. He had strong facial features and piercing emerald green eyes. The smile on his face didn't reach his eyes, and I wondered why he wasn't completely happy with his playing.

"Why isn't he happy?" I whispered to Alice.

"Huh? Edward looks happy enough, why do you think he's not happy?" Alice looked back and forth between her brother and me.

"Well, his smile doesn't reach his eyes. I guess he could just be concentrating on the music, but most people smile and it reaches their eyes when they're happy. But then again, don't take my word. I haven't been smiling a lot lately."

"Oh, yeah… my dad told me this morning about your parents, I'm so sorry Bella. If there's anything I can help you with, please let me know." Alice was completely sincere, and I felt myself smile for the first time in weeks.

"I just miss everyone and everything back home. I miss my parents, my friends. But thanks Alice. You're making it easier on me."

"That's what friends are for." Alice hugged me and the door to the music room opened abruptly causing Alice and I to tumble inside. I heard the most perfect laugh above us as Alice and I broke apart and tried to stand.

"I see my sister is getting you into trouble alrea…." he stopped when he looked at me fully. "Um, already. Hi. I'm Edward."

He was dazzling, and those emerald eyes were even more beautiful up close. "Bella. Bella Swan…" I was going to have to be careful. I had a feeling that Edward would dazzle me into speaking the truth one of these days. "You are amazing… at the piano that is."

"Well, our mother wouldn't let me quit. She said it would be good for me, I don't know. Maybe she's right.."

Edward began walking with me, and Alice started asking him questions. I pulled my red hair forward to block him out, but couldn't stop myself from peeking at him from the corner of my eyes. I noticed him looking at me a couple times. By the time we got back to the main hallway where my locker was, there were a lot of students around.

"I'll see you later, Alice. I'm going to see if I can remember where every class is. It was nice meeting you both." I looked back at my feet.

"Bye Bella. See you in Spanish." Alice bounced away, looking for Jasper I'm sure.

"It was nice meeting _you_ Bella Swan. You should sit with us at lunch. That way you don't have to spend time searching for a seat. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want." Edward seemed unsure for the first time this morning.

"Yeah, I'd like that. It'll be nice to have some friendly faces around for lunch. And from what Alice tells me, you guys can keep me safe from unwanted guys." I smiled up at him and he chuckled softly.

"I guess you'll have to let us know who to protect you from. Have a good morning Bella." And with that, he turned away and began walking to the opposite side of the hall from my locker.

***********************************************************

A couple hours later, and about fifty pounds of homework later, I was stumbling into the cafeteria. I followed a couple people into the lunch line. I felt like I was in a haze. My body aimlessly followed while my mind wandered back to my last trip through my old lunch line with Tammy and Susie. They had been fighting over celebrities as usual, and I watched as they animatedly talked about their favorites. I was happy, the last time I had truly been happy. That afternoon, everything changed, and I would never again see my best friends again.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders as I was shaken from my daydream. Soft hands reached up and wiped the falling tears from my cheeks. I looked up through my tears that it was Edward. I tried to compose myself and instead felt my body begin to tremble. I dropped my book bag, my lunch tray, and I ran.

I ran out of the cafeteria and down the barren hallway. My footsteps echoing off the walls and lockers. I ran until I got to the entrance of the school. I threw myself through the doors and down the stairs. I tripped and tumbled down the steps, but I quickly picked myself up and continued to run. I ran across the street and down the sidewalk, doing my best to avoid other pedestrians.

Soon, I was running into my new house, up the stairs, and into my new room. I couldn't call it home. I couldn't feel safe or comfortable or happy. Everyone I loved thought I was dead or had died themselves. And here I was, alone and scared beyond belief. I was sobbing into the mountain of decorative pillows that Cassie had bought.

Anger and anguish flooded my system, and I began throwing pillows against the wall. I sobbed and screamed out. I wanted my parents, my friends, my home back in sunny Florida. I was rainy here and I hadn't seen the sun since I got on my plane. I hated this place. I hated everyone here, I hated that they all couldn't know me, that with any luck, I would be leaving before any of them had the chance for me to bring them down. I'm nothing special and I don't want all this drama. I collapsed in a heap beside the bed and went numb.

I vaguely heard the door to the bedroom open, but no one made a sound, and I assumed they had left. I'm sure Cassie or Sam came in with dinner at some point, but I never moved. I stared at the wall and the window that allowed no light in. Surprisingly, after many hours of sitting in the dark, I was able to see stars out of the window. I stood and felt my bones and muscles creak as I walked towards the window.

A silver Volvo was parked in front of the house, but I paid no attention to it. Instead I drew my gaze to the sky and the stars that I had not seen in quite some time. A falling star caught my eye after a few minutes of looking for familiar constellations. I closed my eyes and wished to be back with my family safely and soon. I hoped that it didn't count as two wishes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, I've been inspired to write two chapters again, so here is another update for this story. I hope you enjoy it. It will hopefully let you see into Bella's mind a little more. I also hope that you all like Edward in this chapter. I think he's the perfect guy in this chapter, but that's just my personal opinion.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not her, I own nothing!**

**BPOV**

I sighed as I realized I couldn't stare at the sky forever. The stars were wonderful and easily made the world go away, but I needed to face reality. I was alone, and I was acting like a fool. I sighed again, this time louder and backed away from the window. I screamed as I came in contact with a body. I felt myself jump a good two feet in the air.

"AHHHHH!" As I came back down I turned slightly to see my attacker. I don't know why this would make me feel better, but I did it anyway. I was shocked to see Edward Cullen standing in my bedroom reaching out to catch me as I fell back down. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and held me upright.

"Bella! I'm sorry… I was… I just…. Well, you see… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you." His eyes were sincere as continued to hold me.

"I… It's okay… I wasn't expecting someone to be in here." I looked down at my shoes, or that's where I would have been looking if Edward hadn't been holding me close to his body.

Edward finally realized that he was holding me to him and released me almost reluctantly. "Well, I saw you crying at lunch and when I went up to you I was going to invite you to our table and you just ran. I tried to follow, but my father stopped me. He said to give you some space. I still had your bag, so I thought maybe you'd like your books. I also brought you your other homework from the classes you missed this afternoon."

I stared at him open-mouthed. I couldn't believe that he would be this considerate for me. "Wow, I mean, thanks… I wasn't really paying attention when I left… oh crap! I'm probably in a lot of trouble with your dad, aren't I?"

Surprisingly, Edward laughed. He had a big smile on his face as his chest and shoulders shook with his lovely laughter. I couldn't help but gawk at him as this beautiful boy stood before me, laughing the most wonderful laugh. I had to stop myself. I knew this way of thinking only led to me wanting a guy who would obviously not want anything to do with me. I mean, I was just a plain girl, designed to blend in. Why would this beautiful man care about me?

"No… Dad knows all about your story. I know I don't have any experience with the matter, but if you ever want to talk… I mean, losing your parents can't be easy on you. I'd lo… like to be here for you." He turned away from me and walked to the window.

"I feel so alone here. Cassie and Sam are great, but I miss my family and friends. I just want to be back with them, but it's not possible." I stopped myself from telling him more. I was going to have to work hard to not let my true story slip. But Edward just seemed to have this power over me that made me want to tell him everything.

"Bella… I know you had to leave your friends back home. And I know that your family died tragically, but if you need someone… I'm here. I know I don't come close to being as good as your family, but I'd like to be here for you. If you can't talk to Cassie, then call me." I looked at him and realized that he looked vulnerable for some strange reason.

"But, I don't…"

He interrupted me quickly. "You don't have to, I just thought…"

"Edward," It was my turn to interrupt him. "Edward, I don't have your phone number, how am I supposed to call you."

I swear I saw him blush, but then again, it was dark and he turned away quickly. He moved to my night stand and scribbled something on a small pad. He brought it to me. "Here's my cell number… if you need anything… I'll be there…"

"Edward, do you think you could stay for a while… I mean, I have a bunch of work to do. Maybe you could help me. I don't think I'm used to the work load here." It was my turn to blush. I don't know why, but I was embarrassed to ask him for his help.

He came closer to me and his voice was like velvet. "Whatever you need…"

I had heard this line before. I heard it from my one and only boyfriend at my old school.

"_Bella, I am here for you, you know that, right?" Jason's face was inches from my own. Jason looked so sincere that I could hardly resist._

_I nodded and realized that he wasn't backing away from me. He moved his face closer to my own. I had never been kissed before, I was shocked that someone would notice me when my two best friends were so much more beautiful and popular than myself._

_He leaned in closer and touched his lips to my own. Before long, we were kissing, our legs wrapped up together on my bed. Mom and Dad were downstairs so I gently pushed him away._

"_Bella, do you know what you do to me. You make me so hot…" his voice was deep, husky, and it scared me slightly._

"_I think we should stop. My parents are right downstairs, and I know my father would kill you if he caught us making out on my bed." I looked at him as he got a devious glint in his eyes and moved closer to me._

_His lips found my skin again. I felt him push me gently onto my back while he positioned himself slightly above me. I turned my head to tell him to stop, but he began sucking on my ear. "Jason, stop… I can't do this…"_

"_Sure you can… you're just as turned on as I am. Just relax and let me make you feel good."_

_I reflexively thrust my knee upwards and thankfully came in contact with a certain part of his anatomy. He screamed out in pain and then slapped me across the face. Thankfully, his yelp had been loud enough to alert my parents, and dad came bursting through the door._

_I felt Jason being pulled off me as I lay there shaking. I heard my father's yells as he pulled him down the stairs followed by a loud slamming of the door. Heavy footsteps followed until my father reentered my room._

"_WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, MARISSA! TO THINK YOU WOULD BEHAVE THIS WAY IN MY HOUSE. I THOUGHT WE RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS. YOU NEVER GAVE US ANY PROBLEMS, AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO GET YOURSELF PREGNANT… I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND IT…" My father's yells scared me. I've never been scared in my father's presence, but I was then…_

_It was my mother who could read my like a book, and she quickly stopped my father's tirade by crossing the room and taking me into her arms. "Shhhhh Marissa… he's gone…. He can't hurt you any more. You're safe…"_

_I didn't realize I was sobbing until then. I looked up in my father's face to see two emotions. The first was recognition, and the second was anger. He turned abruptly and I screamed after him. When he returned I had calmed down enough to beg him not to kill Jason. I told him I just wanted to forget the whole thing. My father looked like he wanted to argue, but he opted for joining my mother and I on my bed as they held me so I could fall asleep._

Edward was so close to me that I was instantly scared. I don't know why, but I knew that I couldn't trust him. He was just like every other guy. I backed away from him as fast as my clumsy would allow. "I think you should leave, actually. I'll be fine. Just go."

He took a step towards me, his hands starting to reach for me. "I mean it… I'll call Sam up here and he'll remove you physically. Get out, Edward."

He looked shocked and hurt, but he took a step backwards. "Okay, Bella. Just remember, that I'm here if you need a friend or a study partner. You can call my cell tonight if you need help finishing your homework as well."

And with that, Edward Cullen left my bedroom, and I fell to a crumpled heap on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Whew!!! It's been soooo long that I had to reread everything I had written to figure out how to continue. Scary thought… I had an outline (but like most things in my life, it's missing… I think the tooth fairy or Easter Bunny stole it while I slept one night….) **

**Anyway…**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I own nothing TWILIGHT related. **

**On another side note, the DVD comes out soon, so YEA!!!!**

**BPOV**

I was turning into a psycho. I was becoming more and more mad. I spent the next three days at Cassie and Sam's home. Sam was nice enough to talk to the headmaster and we came up with the excuse that I just needed some more time to adjust to my life without my parents.

Mr. Cullen seemed to understand, and even excused me from school work for the next week. He sent home notes of encouragement and compassion each day with Sam. I was touched that someone who didn't know me at all would care about my well-being. He seemed like such a wonderful human being. It only made what _almost _happened between his son and I that much more horrible.

I had freaked out. I let my crappy past and luck with guys push Edward quickly out the door. And surprisingly, he didn't look at me like I was a freak when he left. There was something on his face and in his eyes that was kind and sincere when he left. I was almost sad that he hadn't come back to check on me. But I guess I shouldn't expect someone like Edward Cullen to care about me much. Still… a girl could dream, couldn't she?

I sat in the backyard watching the clouds as they passed above. It wasn't raining, for now, and I hoped that it would hold off for a couple more hours. I stared up at the sky listening to the sounds around. I heard a stick snap behind me and I jerked around.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. I just…. Well… I miss you Bella. School's not the same without you." Alice looked back at me with her big eyes and smiled. I hate to say it, but I had completely forgotten about Alice. She was becoming a good friend and then I freak out.

Part of me kept reminding myself to forget making friends. With any luck I would be home after the police caught this guy and all these people could just get on with their lives. But Alice (and her brother if I'm being honest) were making it difficult to stay distant from people. I didn't want to lie to anyone, but they could never know the truth. It was an impossible situation.

"It's not your fault Alice. I've just been deep in thought for the past few days. Nothing makes sense to me anymore. I keep thinking that I'll figure out a way to solve all my problems if I just think hard enough… But I'm still stuck and there doesn't seem to be any way I can help it…" I put my head down, afraid that I've said too much.

"Well, how about you talk to me about it. Maybe I can help…" She sits next to me while I'm silent.

I shake my head. "No, there's nothing you can do… Nothing that anyone can do, really. I just… I just want it all back… My…" Tears begin streaking down my face.

"I know it can be hard moving on… Personally, I'll be honest. I've been blessed. No one that I've loved has ever died before. I do know how to be supportive for people who have gone through this though. I mean, Edward and I are closer now… I helped him… let me help you…" Her eyes are pleading with me as I look up.

"Edward??? What do you mean Edward?" My curiosity has been piqued now. I just hope that she doesn't think I like her brother _that way_. Because that would be nothing short of total embarrassment.

"He didn't tell you the other night. His last girl friend. When we lived in Alaska… before Dad got the job here… He really didn't tell you… I was sure he would've…" Alice looks away as if she's trying to decide whether or not to continue.

"Alice… it's okay… you don't have to tell me… I mean, it's none of my business… Besides… you don't even know me. Why would you tell me? And if you did know me, you'd stay far away from me. I only hurt the people around me…" There I go again, saying too much around this pixie.

"I just don't know if Edward would forgive me for telling you. I mean, it's more his story than mine. I'm sorry, Bella… I can't tell you. Just know that I can be here for you, and I know what you're going through."

_Really?!?! You have dealt with a crazy psycho that wants to kill you so you faked your own death and left everyone that you love, your home, your life for a new place and identity until the guy is caught…. _I'm so close to blurting that out, but instead settle for saying, "Highly doubtful."

"Come on, there's nothing you can't tell me. I swear… whatever you tell me, stays between us. No one will know unless you tell them. I promise."

"Um… can I take a rain check. I mean… maybe someday in the future I'll be able to talk about it, but for now…" my voice drifts off. I just can't jeopardize this girl's life. I care about her too much and that scares me that I care about her when I tried so hard to stay unattached.

Alice smiled wide and threw her arms around me. "Do you know what you need?" She paused a millisecond and continued before I could answer her. "You need a girls' day. Rose and I want you to come over to the house and we can pamper you."

She's practically bouncing in her seat. As I look at her, I just can't say no because of her excitement. I nod my head and the quickly throws her arms around me and almost knocks me over in the process.

"I can't wait to see Edward face when you sleep over at our house tonight. We can pig out on junk food and fix your hair and we'll just have a lot of fun. That's what you need."

She left shortly after that and I was left alone. Alone to think… alone to mope… alone to wonder why she was excited to see Edward's face. I guess her really did think of me as a freak after the other night. Oh well, might as well get ready to go over there. Sam would drive me there shortly.

********************************************************

"Well, I knew the headmaster's family was well-off, but I had no idea their house looked like this…" Sam was staring as wide-eyed as I was at the Cullen mansion in front of us. He had volunteered to take me over to the house so I could have a night with Alice. Sam and Cassie thought some time to make some new friends would do me some good.

"Bella!!!!" Alice came bounding out of the front door while Sam and I stood in awe by his car. I felt underdressed for this house. But Alice was wearing pajama pants and a large T-shirt, so I guess I was just being a little silly.

"Hi, Mr. Atera… Did you want to come inside? My dad is in the living room watching some game on the big screen…"

Sam looked unsure for a second before speaking, "Actually, I should get home to my wife. Knowing her, she will be doing some things she shouldn't… Call me when you're ready Bella." He gave me a half-hug and got back into his car before driving away.

Alice led me inside quickly. If it were possible, the inside was even more gorgeous than the outside. The entire front hall was immaculate. Everything was white and shiny and beautiful.

"Wow…" No other words could come to my mouth.

"Thank you, Bella. I do my best around here, even if my children don't appreciate it." A tall woman with long, bronze hair like Edward's came into the room from the right. "I'm Esme. I've heard all about you from my husband, son, and daughter. Welcome."

"Thank you. You're home is amazing. And it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law and you know how we all feel about those…" She smiled devilishly and winked at me.

"Now, Esme, don't be talking about my mother that way, you know you love her. Hello, Bella. It's good to see you're up and about again."

"Um… yes, thank you headmaster Cullen." I was gaping at how normal he looked in a polo shirt and khaki pants.

"Bella, we're out of school. From what I hear, you're going to be best friends with my daughter and son, so you might as well just learn to call me Carlisle. I'm glad you're feeling better. If there's anything I can do to help you out, please let me know."

"Um, okay, head… I mean, Carlisle. Thank you."

"Come on, Bella. Rose is waiting upstairs. Let's get out of here before he starts talking about homework or something." Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. We arrived upstairs and Alice pulled me into a gorgeous pink and purple room with a huge bed and lots of plush everything.

"Alice, I left my stuff downstairs. You didn't give me time to grab it." I was about to turn back to go get my stuff when Alice stopped me.

"That's okay, Bella. Wait! EDWARD!!!!!!" Alice screamed down the hall.

"Oh, God! Alice, I can go get it myself." I was about to step out of her room when her brother came walking in. We literally ran into each other, which meant that my clumsy side came through and I began to fall towards the floor.

However, before I could hit the floor, two strong arms wrapped around me and helped me regain my footing. "Well hello to you too, Bella," he chuckled.

"Um… hi…" I said to the floor.

This must have been amusing to Edward, because he released me and began to laugh. "You rang, boss," he said over my head.

"Yes, I did little brother. Bella left her stuff by the door… do you think you could go get it for her. She may fall down the stairs or something." She wrapped her arm around my shoulders to hug me, but her comment still stung.

"I'm fine, you know. I'm not always so clumsy. I can do things myself." My voice rose as I spoke and within seconds I was pushing Alice's arm from my shoulder, pushing Edward aside and heading down the stairs.

Once at the bottom, I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I didn't want to be the but of anyone's joke. I grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. The cool night air hit me quickly and I stopped as soon as I reached the front steps.

I sat down, wrapping my arms around my knees and just sat silently. I hate this place. Everyone thinks I'm a joke, and I can't tell anyone why I'm always so upset. I'm making a fool out of myself and I don't even know what I'm doing anymore.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward's velvety voice came softly behind me.

I… um…" I opted for nodding while I tried to hide the treacherous tears that had fallen from my eyes.

He sat beside me and placed a blanket around my shoulders. "I thought you might want some time alone, but it's supposed to be pretty cold out. I will say this though, sometimes, silence is golden, but someone to talk to is priceless. I've been where you are, I'm more than willing to listen."

My anger that had been building up inside me chose that moment to burst forth… "You've been where I am? Seriously, you in your mansion with your perfect parents and your perfect perky sister have been where I am. What a joke. You're an idiot if you think you've been where I am."

I stood up abruptly and let the blanket fall to the steps. I turned away from him and began running. I ran up the mile-long driveway knowing that the footsteps behind me were Edward's. He should've been faster than me, but he made no moves to catch me. I ran until I couldn't anymore. That's when Edward gathered me in his arms and held me while I cried.


End file.
